haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Spear Among Shields, the Shield Among the Spears
の の , の の |Tate no Naka no Hoko, Hoko no Naka no Tate}} is the three hundred and fifty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 35th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Kamomedai makes a strong comeback after losing the second set to Karasuno. Hoshiumi, contributing heavily to both offense and defense, leads as the team shows off its top-notch skills and firm mentality. Plot As part of training, Coach Aaron Murphy teaches Kamomedai how to maintain a strong mindset by letting the team play in simulated stressful conditions. The training pays off handsomely as Kamomedai keeps up their persistent blocks even after a recent set loss to Karasuno. Karasuno earns a free ball, and Kageyama tosses to Tsukishima for a quick. Tsukishima is bothered by the blockers' reaction speed and barely spikes through the opening gap. Gao keeps the ball in play but sends it directly over to Karasuno's side. This time, Asahi finishes it off with a back row attack. The match between Karasuno and Kamomedai is equated to a a battle of the spear and shield due to two teams' specialty in offense and defense. However, Hoshiumi quickly shows off his offensive prowess by easily scoring against two blockers. On Karasuno's side, Tsukishima remains the ever reliable blocking cornerstone as he thwarts Kamomedai's spikes. Soon, Hinata rotates into the front row and is determined to attract the blockers' attention. Instead of charging in like usual, he acts much more subdued by blending in with the rest to better the success of their spikes. When the score is at 5 - 5, Hinata sends a weak serve toward the front of Kamomedai's court. Gao receives it, and Nozawa spikes. Hinata keeps the ball in play. Kageyama tosses to Tanaka, who ends up tooling the block. Suwa dives and barely makes the save. Hoshiumi calls Gao to spike and makes a perfect quick setup. Gao scores to earn Kamomedai the lead. Hoshiumi, while respecting the team's philosophy of being simple and good, is not going to let himself be lost in the harmonious whole. Afterwards, Hoshiumi receives Asahi's spike despite having the spike's trajectory altered by the block. He then scores after spiking in the opposite of his body direction. With Kamomedai growing its lead, Karasuno resorts to their synchronized attack. Tsukishima, feeling threatened by the immense pressure from the blockers, swipes the ball to the side in order to avoid getting blocked. However, the ball goes out of bounds, resulting in Kamomedai leading 8 - 5. Appearances *Aaron Murphy *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Izuru Nozawa *Sachirō Hirugami *Aikichi Suwa *Gao Hakuba *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shinsuke Kita *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Suguru Daishō *Kei Tsukishima *Yū Nishinoya *Tobio Kageyama *Daichi Sawamura *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Asahi Azumane *Saeko Tanaka *Shōyō Hinata *Kiyoko Shimizu *Hitoka Yachi *Tenma Udai *Tetsurō Kuroo Chapter notes Character revelations *Atsumu refers to Kita as "Mr.Perfect." *Hoshiumi is refered to as the "spear among shields", while Tsukishima is the "shield among spears. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai